DNR
by RANUKE
Summary: Ranma finds a notebook that can control the deaths of the people who's names are written in it. I dunno the rating.... xover Death Note


DNR Prologue

Death Note x-over

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and wrote this out of my own bored ness.

"BLAW"-Talking

-BLAW--Thoughts

_BLAW_----Writing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Genma……Always getting drunk," A boy mumbled to himself.

The boy was around the age of fourteen stared out the window of his classroom. He had his hair in a loose ponytail that reached his mid back. He had blue grey eyes which were unusual for a person of Asian decent. He dark black bags under his eyes giving him an evil look that made him look even older than he really was. He wore black pants with a white top and tie to go with it.

"Another school and another day," Ranma mumbled to himself with sigh. He stared out the window dreamily.

"Mister Saotome, would you be so kind to translate this following sentence on page nine?" The teacher asked politely as he pushed his glasses up.

"Huh? Oh……Um okay," Ranma managed to stutter as he stood up from his chair. Ranma stood silent for a moment as he tried to figure out where exactly the class was. He began to sweat a little after about five minutes pasted.

"Mister Saotome it would very much appreciated if you paid a little more attention in class," The teacher said with sigh as he turned to another student who just nodded. Ranma frowned and pretended like he wasn't listening.

"Now would anyone like to translate this passage to English?" The teacher continued to ask students.

"He thinks he's too good for our class? Just because he thinks he's so smart?" One student in front of Ranma sneered to another student who nodded.

Ranma nervously said sorry and quickly sat down on his chair and attempted not to daydream for the rest of the day. Which didn't last long since after just a few minutes he was off in his daydreams again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback- a few days ago

Ranma sighed as he continued down the dirt path that led to where he and his father Genma had been camping for the last couple of months. He yawned loudly as he finally caught sight of their yellow tent.

"Hey pops sorry I was late," Ranma said with weak smile.

Ranma blinked as his father didn't even complain one bit about him being late. He walked a little closer only to notice his father was hunched over something. Ranma slowly walked a little closer to see if his father was okay, but stopped when he saw his father quickly turn around. Ranma raised an eyebrow he saw his fathers eyes flash in horror.

"Ranma?!" Ranma's father asked as he jumped up from his previous position and blocked Ranma's view.

Ranma blinked a few times before trying to get around his father to see what exactly he was hiding from him. Ranma heart froze and his eyes widen at what he saw.

"Pop, no way!! You wouldn't!!" Ranma shouted in pure horror.

"It's not what it looks like!" Genma tried to explain.

"Tell me you didn't do it!" Ranma almost pleaded as he pushed his father up against a nearby tree.

"Don't worry Ranma the police will never find out," Genma said trying to calm down Ranma.

"That's not the point Genma!" Ranma sneered in disgust as he began to call his father by his first name.

"Yes that is the point Ranma!! If nobody finds out about it than it never happened," Genma said in a panic. Ranma's grip on him tightened even more cause Genma to wince.

"I know about it!! Ranma shouted as he let go of Genma and began to walk towards the body of the girl. He was stopped by a powerful roundhouse kick which send him flying into the floor.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" Genma asked in fear as he got down into a ready stance.

"I'm going to see just who this girl is and then I'm going to report you to the police," Ranma said as coolly as he possibly could at the moment.

"She's nobody, it won't matter. We can just forget about this!" Genma said trying to convince Ranma.

Ranma just rubbed his cheek and pushed Genma away. He stared at this mysterious girl and noticed from what she still had on her body she was wearing men clothing. He kneeled down slowly wiped the blood from her face. What he made his blood drain from his face as he suddenly felt sick to the stomach.

"What the hell…..It can't be…Ucchan?" Ranma whispered to himself.

"It's better this way Ranma," Genma said trying to sound commanding.

"You bastard……..He…..She didn't deserve this," Ranma said in a cracked voice.

"She was here to kill you Ranma! If I didn't do kill her it would come to haunt us in the future," Genma said in a serious voice.

"Did you rape her?" Ranma asked in a strained voice. Genma blinked in pure shock…..What the hell happened to his clueless son.

"Why would you ask that? What kind of man do you think I am?" Genma asked trying to sound like he was in pure rage.

"I'll kill you," Ranma said in a shaky voice as he whipped around and grabbed Genma by the throat. Ranma watched as pure fear flashed through Genma's eyes and how that quickly disappeared and smirk spread across his face.

-He'll never have the guts to do it. He's weak. - Genma quickly thought to himself.

"You really going to kill your own father?" Genma asked in a mocking voice.

"I use to respect you," Ranma sneered in disgust, there was now tears building up in his eyes.

"Your weak boy. Your useless. You're not even a full man anymore," Genma said coolly. Ranma twitched, but didn't let go of Genma.

"You don't deserve to live. You know that don't you?" Ranma said weakly before letting go of Genma and walking over to his best friends' dead body. Ranma turned around to see Genma smirk and then everything went black.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Around mid-night

Ranma let out groan as he rubbed the back of his neck. He quickly blinked and stood up. He was in the middle of the forest and everything around him was dark.

-Was it all a bad dream? - Ranma wondered to himself.

Ranma looked around one last time only to notice the tent, his backpack, and Genma was missing. He was in the middle of the forest all alone with only the clothes on his back. He screamed in raged before falling to the ground in helplessness.

"Genma you bastard," Ranma whispered to himself as he clenched his fists.

End of Flash back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honourless bastard," Ranma mumbled to himself.

Ranma clenched his hands in anger. Without even noticing Ranma had just broke his pencil in tiny shards of sharp pieces wood. Not to mention the whole class was look at him with fear. Ranma looked up nervously and smiled weakly.

"Um….Class dismissed," The teacher said nervously. The students quickly packed up their things and head through the door. Just as Ranma was about the leave the teacher motioned to him to stay behind.

"Erm…..Ranma you've acting slightly…..um…." The teacher began nervously.

"Slightly off?" Ranma finished with a polite smile.

"Um yes….. Is there anything you want to talk about?" The teacher asked weakly.

"I'm fine sensei. I've just haven't got that much sleep lately. There's nothing to worry about," Ranma said with a lopsided grin.

"Um…..Very well you may leave mister Saotome," The teacher said with nod, not really believing Ranma while doing so. Ranma just smiled and waved goodbye.

As he walked across the school yard he could here students whispering things about him. He just sighed and attempted to ignore them as much as possible, which is a lot harder than it looked.

"I heard that his father left him alone," One student whispered to another.

"Yea, I heard his father killed his mother right in front of him," Another student joined in.

"I bet all my money he's completely messed up in the head. Not to mention he turns into a girl. I mean if that's not clue that he's a total freak I don't know what is," Yet another student whispered. Ranma twitched slightly.

"I know did you see what he did to his pencil in class today?" One asked in fear.

"Did you see that huge backpack he's always caring?" Asked an older student who joined in.

"Oh come on don't be so mean. I bet he's totally normal, not to mention he is kind of cute," A girl said out of nowhere. Ranma couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Sure he's cute, but those are the ones you should be careful of," Some random girl said with a giggle. Ranma sighed not wanting to hear more and continued on with his endless walk to nowhere.

A began to walk around he noticed that TV. in the window had the news on. Ranma decided it would be best if he stayed to watch. Maybe he could find something useful like how the weather was going to be for the next couple of days. He was shocked to find out that they found the bodies of two girls in a river nearby. Ranma almost felt like puking as he began to walk away.

"This world is filled with sickos," Ranma mumbled to himself.

Ranma sighed as he finally found place where he could do his work in silence. Who new that the park would be so empty. Ranma smiled as for once in the last couple days something was finally going his way. Finally he found a place where no one could judge him. He set up his newly bought tent next to a nearby bench and got ready to work.

Just as he was going to take out his work an odd looking note book fell from the sky hitting him in the head and fell to the floor. It wasn't all that odd considering all the stuff he had been through. Ranma tilted his head to the side as he bent down to pick it up. He blinked as he noticed on the front cover it said "Death Note" On it. Ranma slowly open the notebook in curiosity.

_Rules of the Death Note How to use it_

_-The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_-This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_-If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack._

_-After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

Ranma just laughed and rolled his eyes as he read the first page the note book. He slowly began to flipped the through the pages o see that it was empty. Ranma sighed as he placed it back on to the floor and continued to finish his school work. Just as he finished it suddenly began to rain.

"What my luck," Ranma said now turning into redhead. She wasn't quite developed yet, but he was only fourteen so she still had some time.

Just as Ranma was going to enter his tent he gave one last look at the notebook on the floor and sighed. He picked it up and brought it into his tent with him.

-I must be crazy. - Ranma thought to himself, before going to bed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma woke up the next morning wanting to use the notebook. He shook his head in shame. Why would he want to cause death…It wouldn't make him better than his father right?

"I must be crazy to think this could actually be real….. Then again I do have a curse….." Ranma mumbled to himself.

Ranma quickly picked it up and quickly packed up his tent like he did every morning before he went to school. As Ranma made his way to school he just happened to pass by the same store that had the TV.

"All charges against Kazuki Takahashi were mysteriously. Our news reporters are here on the scene as he exit's the court building live," The anchor women stated.

Ranma frowned as he watched the man who had been accused of the raping and murder of a fourteen year old girl. Ranma clutched his fists as he saw the man walking out with a huge smirk on his face.

"How could they let that man walk out of there just like that?!! Just look at his smirk! He knows that he did!!" One woman behind Ranma asked in pure disgust.

"It's so obvious that he did it!! The evidence is everywhere! He probably do it again!! Guys like that don't deserve to die!!" One man decided to join in. Ranma frowned as he began to reach for a pencil and the "Death Note".

-I must be crazy. - Ranma thought as he shook his head. Ranma sighed as he quickly looked around to notice that the street was empty. Ranma shakily stared at the man on the television and slowly turned the notebook to its second page. His pencil touched the page, but he stopped himself.

"What gives me the right to choose who lives or dies?" Ranma mumbled to himself, but quickly hit himself in the head remembering it was just a notebook.

"The notebook does," An icy voice came from nowhere causing Ranma to get a shiver through his spine.

"Who's there?" Ranma asked as he whipped around. What he saw almost made him scream…..ALMOST.

In front of him was women, but she was anything but normal. Her skin was abnormally pale giving a ghostly look and black lips…... She had pitch black hair and icy blue eyes, which had a weird glow to it. She was wearing armour that barely covered her hourglass figure. What was even weirder was that she a huge chain that seemed to wrap around her body.

"My Death Note gives you the rite to choose whether he lives or die," The strange women said with an evil smirk.

"What are you?" Ranma asked taking a step back.

"Me? The name's Emi," The women said with cold smile.

"Blessed with beauty?" Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea…..I think it's quite accurate don't you? Let me tell you, most death gods look as good as I do. You should see what kind of people I hang around with," The women known as Emi said thoughtfully.

"DEATH GOD!!" Ranma shouted in pure horror.

"Stop speaking so loudly human…..Other people can here you," Emi said as she rolled her eyes.

"So...What about you?" Ranma asked with a frown as he gained back some of his confidence back.

"They can't see me unless they touch your Death Note," Emi said with a shrug.

"This is yours though," Ranma said in whisper.

"Not anymore honey. It's yours so you can do what ever you want with it cutie," Emi said with a wink.

"I'm not a murder….Take it back," Ranma said as he attempted to hand it back. Emi just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well technically you're not killing, but ordering the Death Note to do it for you," She said with cool smile.

"Like that's any better!!" Ranma shouted. Emi just shrugged and disappeared around corner.

Ranma blinked a few times and began to wonder if that conversation really happened. He looked around to see a few people looking at him like he was a crazy. Ranma stared at the TV. And watched as the reporters interviewed the infamous rapist. As he stared at the man's confident smirk flash of Genma appeared in his head. Ranma use his pencil that was still on the paper and grew a line across it.

"If this really is real……I make this a better world… I save innocent lives and get rid of people like Genma," Ranma whispered to himself. He slowly wrote the man's name and began to wait.

"40.39.38.37.36.……." Ranma began to countdown as he watched the television carefully. As it came down to the last few seconds Ranma began to bite his lip causing it to bleed a little……..0. Just at that moment the man on the TV grabbed his chest in pain and fell to the floor…… dead.

Ranma let out a breathe he was holding and put a hand to his chest……..He felt no remorse. Ranma began to shake his head as he wondered if he was going crazy. Ranma quickly ran around a corner into a small alleyway clutching the "Death Note" against his chest.

"Wow you humans change your minds quite easily," Emi said reappearing behind Ranma once gain. He tensed up and turned around towards her with a dark look in his eye.

"I just killed someone and I feel good about it," Ranma said in complete shock. Emi just gave him a mysterious smirk and shrugged.

"Well since you used my Death Note I guess there's something I should tell you……" Emi began as flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"A catch to use the Death Note?" Ranma asked with a dark frown. Emi's smirk grew even wider.

"Since you've used the Death Note you'll never reach hell……or heaven after your dead," Emi said seriously as her icy blue eyes turned to a blood red colour. Ranma just stared at her with dark eyes.

"You could have told me sooner ya know," Ranma said in an oddly calm voice. Emi just raised an eyebrow.

"Yea I could have, but what I really wanted to see was your reaction…….But it kind of sucked," Emi said with a shrug as she eyed Ranma carefully.

"I use to stuff like that. I deal with that when I die.……I guess I'll have to make worth while," Ranma said with a deep sigh.

"That's a interesting way of……um….. ..dealing with it," Emi said in an uncertain voice.

"I'm not crazy……..I'm just really……um……different," Ranma stated with another sigh as he began to walk out the alleyway and in some random direction.

"Hmm……" Emi responded as she began to follow Ranma out of the alley.

"Why are you following me?" Ranma asked coldly while looking back at Emi who seemed to be floating across the sidewalk behind him.

"Well since you are the new owner of my Death Note I'm kind of bonded to you," Emi tried to explain thoughtfully. Ranma just groaned and kept on walking.

"Hey what was that groan for? Don't you like being followed by a beautiful woman? Wait shouldn't you be going to school?" Emi asked in an annoying voice.

"You got to be kidding me……Why do these things always happen to me?" Ranma mumbled to himself as he shook his head. Emi just glared and stuck out her tongue.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Midnight

-Whoa still haven't turned into a girl. - Ranma thought happily as he walked across a road.

"You've been walking for like forever. Did we really have to walk all the way to the next town?" Emi whined as she floated in front of Ranma.

"I just wanted to get out of that town, I want to find my mother as soon as possible …….Plus I have no money at the moment," Ranma said with a shrug. Just as Emi was about to same something Ranma heard a scream form a nearby.

"Come on sweetie it'll be fun," Came a familiar voice the alley. Ranma eyes immediately shot open as he ran around the corner.

"Hello Genma," Ranma said coldly.

"Who's there?" Came a drunken voice. Ranma just smirk as he saw the girl look at him with hopeful eyes.

"I let you live last time……..Not this time. You don't deserve to live," Ranma growled as he kicked Genma off the girl's body.

"Boy is that you?" Genma asked with a hiccup. Ranma just stare coldly at Genma as he began to slowly stand up.

"Miss, are you okay?" Ranma asked kindly as he gave her a helping hand. She gave him a small smile and took his hand.

"Thank you," the girl whispered giving him a weak smile. From the looks of it she was not much older than him. He quickly checked her over to see if she was okay making her blush. Ranma smiled and hurried her out of the alley and returned all thoughts to Genma's drunken form.

"Now…….What to do with you?" Ranma asked with a smirk.

"Use the Death Note!!" Emi said excitedly. Ranma just shook his head.

"I want him for myself…….I'm doing this Ucchan and every other girl that had suffered because of you," Ranma said with sneer.

"Well that should be interesting," Emi said thoughtfully.

"Boy your not strong enough man to kill me. You're only half of one," Genma said with a lopsided smirk. Ranma left eye began to twitch as he glared at Genma.

"That's it your dead!" Ranma roared as he gritted his teeth together.

"Is that a cat behind you!!!?" Genma shouted in fake fear.

"C-CAT WHERE??!!!" Ranma shouted in pure horror as he whipped his head around. As Ranma began to realise it was all fake Ranma turned around only to be knocked out of the alley into busy rode…..thanks to Genma's powerful kick.

Ranma groaned as he turned over onto his side and just at that moment a sports car was coming towards him at top speed. Ranma's eyes widen in horror as he attempted to get out of the way. Emi just watched form the sidelines with a small cold smirk on her face. To bad he wasn't fast enough…..Everything went black.

"That looked like it hurt," Emi said without much emotion. She watched as Genma dragged Ranma away into the alley and how the driver of the sports car drove away.

"Whoa….a hit a run," Emi mumbled to herself as she followed Genma into the alley.

"Now you stay here and stop causing me so much trouble," Genma said with giggle…….He was still drunk. Ranma just groaned. Genma quickly left without a trace.

"Now what?" Emi asked herself.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later

"Emi?" Ranma groaned as he rubbed his head. She just blinked in shock.

"Whoa you're still alive?" Emi asked in pure shock.

"It wasn't all a dream after all……" Ranma said to himself with a dream.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Emi practically screamed at Ranma. He juts raised an eyebrow.

"Geez…..You should awfully happy," Ranma said as he rolled his eyes and started to inspect his wounds.

"Are you sure you're human?" She asked as she poked him in the arm. Ranma just shrugged.

"I dunno anymore to be honest……Let just say I've been through a lot worst and I have extremely hard head," Ranma said with shrug.

"So who is that Genma dude?" Emi asked as she sat on a garbage bag.

"He's my... father and I'm going to kill him one day," Ranma said with determination.

"Whoa that's harsh. Why not just kill him with your Death Note?" Emi asked thoughtfully.

"I want him for myself…..That honourless bastard," Ranma said with a deep growl.

"Aren't you being a bit selfish…….Just think, letting a man like that live and letting him rape young girls?" Emi said with a knowing smirk. Ranma twitched and let out a sigh.

"Your right…..I'm no better than him. I only think about myself….." Ranma said with a sigh.

Ranma looked around for his bag and grabbed the "Death Note" and a pencil from it. Ranma slowly open it to its second page where he had written his first victim's name. Ranma slowly wrote something on the page and let out a sigh. Emi looked over into the book in interest and raises an eyebrow at what she saw…

Genma Saotome - Paints the name of all the people that he has wronged with his blood before committing suicide by hanging himself on the nearest bridge. 4:30 am

"Whoa…..Where did that come from? Dude your totally sick minded," Emi stated in shock.

"I'm just testing out the Death Note a little bit," Ranma said calmly.

"I'm quite impress……Never that you would have to guts to do something like that," Emi said with small smirk.

"Me neither," Ranma said before gathering his stuff and heading off in a random direction.

-Humans are always so fun. - Emi thought with giggle before following Ranma.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's notes- This is just another story that popped into my head after watching a few episodes of "Death Note"...Actually I did for a friend, but it seemed like fun since I like the Deaht Note seires... sorry if everything is totally OOC. I'll probably write more just for fun and for my friends….. Yea I'm a fan of Light….. And if I do continue then I probably make the characters more in character and stuff and add in some more Ranma ½ characters…… If you do read this please review. Will take any advice to help better myself at writing. If for some strange reason you actually like this story please help me come up with a better name for it…. In later chapters I'll probably write it a lot better than this...


End file.
